knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Solaria (chapter)
Not to be confused with the location of the same name. "The lead scout spying on the Shepherds is on his way to report his failure on bringing back Rubio unharmed. The seductive queen of Solaria, Queen Rayne, vaults him to the underground where someone new would be locked behind bars." '- Opening Narriation' Solaria ''(''ソリリア ''Soriria) ''lit. '''Island of Akardian North '''is chapter 5 of ''KvD: Legends Awakening: Blaze. ''Enemy reinforcements will not appear during the whole chapter for the player will control the newcomer locked behind bars to his successful escape. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Chests * Onyx Key (Chest between pillars) * Robes of Aether (Top left chest) * Boots of Grace (Behind Rayne's Throne) * Gepia Shoot (Next to underground doors) * Ancient Blade (enemy Sniper) Strategy Once the dilemma between Rayne ambushing the lead Spy to the underground vaults of Castle Solaria, a quick talk with Blaze, an urban thief from the Solarian wayside will occur. After being numbed with shock, the player now has control over Blaze, hence the only weapon locked to him. Use Blaze to manuver around the cell until the player has found an Azure key stashed right underneath the cot. Bars unlocked from prying eyes, carefully move around the halls like a normal thief would. Be sure to double check Blaze's stats before attempting to clash against an enemy unit. The Solarian Thief starts out with 20 Speed, great resistance (+5), but retains poor defense and stamina. Despite his height, his greatest advantage is squeezing into narrow tunnels, shafts, etc. Mainly, wherever other units cannot fit into small places, Blaze can be used best to discover hidden shortcuts to rare items, weapons, skills, etc. The ultimate disadvantage to Blaze is his movement across the grid. Despite his +20 speed, he can be easily spotted by enemy units which will result into hard training. If Blaze is not properly levelled up like he should, there may be fatal deaths depending on the mode (Casual, Lunatic, Lunatic+) The best strategy for the player to familiarize with Blaze, is to carefully squeeze through the pillars until the player has found a chest containing an Onyx key. If the player is equipped with one Onyx key, a special discount at the Equinox store offers 3 more Onyx Keys for sale. Using the coupon for good cause, Blaze can now explore around the halls of Castle Solaria for more chests hidden randomly around. Once Blaze dunks himself down from the shafts, enemy reinforcements will start to occur. 5 Tricksters, 3 Assassins, and 1 Sniper will appear from the left and right of the Throne Room. Thankfully queen Rayne is nowhere to be found for the player can calculate how much time and skill Blaze can obtain while knocking the enemy units out. The level 10 Sol obtains great advantage among the Tricksters and Assassins, gaining the player a chance to equip the ''Sol skill, ''and variety of other skills. Move +1 is also another great advantage to Blaze, seeing how his quick movement would parry with enemy reinforcements if they do not approach Blaze but Blaze strides up to them. The only heated battle is where Blaze ends up with the enemy Sniper. Normally ableit a bow class, the Sniper would unsheathe an Ancient Blade. Since the vintage blade is heavier than Sol, it can deal great damage to Blaze due to his poor stamina. If Blaze has defeated the enemy sniper and his healthbar is beeping red, the player has no herbs equipped thus creating a discovery behind Rayne's Throne. A set of Gepia Shoot can raise Blaze's Speed by 2 along with the rest of his stats by 1. Trivia * The top left chest was supposed to contain another item instead of Robes of Aether. Feeding Blaze with items that raise his speed to infinity will gradually worsen his stamina against enemy units. * Blaze is the only unit that has a default skill locked to his weapon. Category:LA Blaze chapters